


对门

by Oliviashan



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviashan/pseuds/Oliviashan
Kudos: 1





	对门

颜色文学 无脑爽文  
出gui🚞 tou情 三观出逃   
注意避雷⚠️⚠️⚠️

"东海，今晚我又要加班，你做好饭自己吃就行，不用等我。"李意给李东海打来电话说。  
她是十足的女强人，和李东海结婚后更是全身心投入事业中，那会儿两个人还都是上班族，都忙的要命，李东海回家后看着一点烟火气息都没有的屋子直叹气。  
李东海不是没有和妻子讨论过这件事，可李意不愿意放弃工作，再三权衡下，李东海决定自己辞了工作退下来安心做家庭主夫。

就算两人的感情淡到几乎可以忽略不计，但他还是想好好经营一次。

这是李赫宰第不知道多少次坐在房间监视器显示屏里看到李东海拎着菜回家了，他搬来这边住下没多久，这是旧居民楼只有六层，搬来当天正是早晨，李东海也是这样拎着菜踩着楼梯上来，正和往里边搬东西的李赫宰碰面。  
李东海是热心肠，见李赫宰一个人搬家吃力，便搭把手帮他。八月天气热的很，两人搬完后都出了一身汗，李东海只穿着一件白体恤，出汗后衣服紧贴在身上，白体恤把他长期健身的较好的肌肉形状勾勒出来，特别是漂亮的胸肌，被衣服勾勒的饱满又性感，李赫宰看的特别想上手捏一把。  
李东海注意到李赫宰盯着自己直勾勾的眼神，他一时看不懂李赫宰的眼神，只是觉得有些奇怪，直到低头看看自己的胸口才发现，衣服因为出汗紧贴在身上，他里边没有穿打底，胸前的两点也隐隐约约能看到，意识到自己在李赫宰面前失态后，李东海脸蹭的一下红到脖子，招呼也不打就慌慌张张往家走。

李赫宰在他身后轻笑一下，怪可爱的。

第二天碰面的时候，李赫宰在家门口装监控，那人美名其曰说这是老小区怕不安全，李东海没有多想只是点头表示认同，殊不知这监控竟成了自己后来和李赫宰偷情的工具。

李意经常加班，有时候通宵家也不回，李东海常常做好一桌子热气腾腾的菜没人陪他吃，于是他邀请李赫宰来家里吃饭的次数也越来越多。  
"今天又是我陪海海吃饭啊。"李赫宰一进李东海家门就和他调侃道。  
"什么海海，没大没小的，我比你大六岁呢，叫哥哥才对。"李东海白他一眼，这还在臭小子还在上大学呢。  
"反正以后迟早也会叫的。"李赫宰在李东海面前小声嘀咕着。  
"什么？一个人嘟嘟囔囔什么呢。"李东海没听清李赫宰说什么，下意识把脑袋靠过去听。  
"我说，嫂子也太不体贴了，天天让东海哥独守空房，东海哥还长的那么漂亮，你说嫂子是怎么舍得把你放家里的，换成我可一定要看的牢牢的。"  
"去去去，油嘴滑舌的，赶紧吃饭，不吃我就把你赶走了啊。"李赫宰几句话把李东海调戏的面红耳赤，忙低头扒拉饭不理他。  
"东海哥真可爱。"

李东海瞪他一眼。

"东海哥，明晚来我家吃饭呗，八月你帮我搬家的人情我还没还呢，明晚你来尝尝我的手艺。"临走前李赫宰还扒拉着李东海家门框不走，盯着李东海的眼睛亮亮的，李东海到嘴边的拒绝被他盯的生生咽下去，回李赫宰一个好。

这下李赫宰才心情极好的吹着口哨回对门的家。

第二天一大早李赫宰出门买菜，天气不知道为什么过分的闷热，待他回家时正好碰见在门口和妻子亲热的李东海，门被推开一个小缝隙，两人正难舍难分的接吻，口水声啧啧响的就差没大声宣告这里正在接吻了。李赫宰没有上前打扰他们，只是回到房间继续看监控显示屏时，李东海正目送李意离开，等李意的身影走远后，他突然抬头看向监控，笑着说。

"等我。"

李意今晚又通知李东海自己有应酬要做，这下李赫宰更是明目张胆的进出李东海家。  
"东海哥，等会儿来我家帮我呗。"李赫宰一进李东海家就跟是这家男主人似的一屁股坐沙发上，抬头和李东海说话。  
"你还要帮手？你不是说让我尝尝你的手艺吗？别最后变成我做啊。"李东海瞥他一眼，也一屁股靠着李赫宰坐下。  
"那怎么会，人家大厨都有帮手，我就不能有了？求求你了东海哥。"李赫宰边说还抱住李东海手臂撒娇，真像只大金毛。  
李东海看着面前抱住自己手臂的李赫宰，刮一下他鼻子轻声叹气，"你啊，就仗着我吃软不吃硬，老爱撒娇。"  
李赫宰对李东海赔个笑脸没说话，只是推着李东海后背，把他往自己家推走。

帮李赫宰打下手的时候李东海没注意，直到饭菜端上桌才发现，李赫宰烧的几乎都是自己爱吃的菜，甚至连口味都和自己做的极其相似。  
"你…你怎么都买我爱吃的菜啊。"  
"东海哥，我不是说过吗，如果我有你这么漂亮的男朋友，我一定看的牢牢的。"  
"我知道东海哥结婚了，但是我不介意，嫂子都没时间陪东海哥，换我来陪东海哥好不好？"  
……  
"等等。"  
李东海听李赫宰一个人吧嗒吧嗒说了好多，到最后也没给他一个正面回答，只是说，等等。

等两人吃好整理完厨房时已经将近八点，闷热一整天的天气终于肯略微放凉，下起雷阵雨来。  
李东海见要下大雨，想回家抓紧把衣服收一下，正准备起身时却发现李赫宰一只手捂耳朵一只手抓着他的衣角。李赫宰自小怕打雷，就算长大了也没有一丝缓解，每到打雷天只要闪电一闪他准先捂好耳朵，再默默地等雷声响过。

李东海看李赫宰抓着自己衣角的样子，更像金毛了，只不过这次是还没长大的小金毛。

“怕打雷啊，那你…”李东海话音未落，又亮起一道闪电，李赫宰被吓的一激灵，这下连衣角也不抓了，双手忙捂住耳朵就把脑袋往李东海怀里钻。  
“真的怕…东海哥，你别走，陪陪我。”李赫宰贴在李东海胸口闷闷的说，说完还用脑袋在他胸口蹭蹭。  
李东海听他的话留下来陪他，双手也帮着一起按住李赫宰的耳朵安抚他，幸好雷雨天来的快去的也快，很快就停了。  
“雨停了，快起来吧。”李东海拍拍还趴在自己胸口的人，他一瞬间有生出一种自己是他妈妈的感觉。  
确实，李东海的胸很软，在他怀里趴了许久的李赫宰认同，他本来是没什么想法的，奈何李东海胸部实在是太软太舒服了，趴着趴着便起了歪心思，他想捏一下李东海的胸，趴着都这么舒服，捏起来一定更舒服。  
这么想的也就这么做了，李赫宰捏上去的一瞬间，把李东海吓了一跳，但李东海也没有推开他，而是在李赫宰得寸进尺捏第二三下的时候给了他一个脑瓜崩。

“干嘛呢，吃豆腐还吃上瘾了。”李东海推开李赫宰，整个脸都红透了。  
“好软。”  
“你再说！”  
“能不能再捏一下。”赫宰弟弟星星眼。  
“打你了！！”  
……

两人在房间里嬉闹，一点没听到外边李意的同事着急的敲门声，李意今晚为了拿下这个项目喝下不少酒，整个人醉的找不着北，在家门口怎么敲门都没人来开，醉酒的人又说不出密码不给配合按指纹，同事没办法，只好来敲隔壁的门寻求帮助。

前来开门的，正是本该在家的李东海，和后边探出脑袋看情况的李赫宰。

当李东海发现李意的同事看他俩眼神怪异时，他就知道对方貌似会知道点什么了。他俩一个脸蛋红扑扑的，一个因为怕雷刚哭过，眼睛湿漉漉的，两个人都衣服皱巴巴的和她面面相觑。

这种他和情人在外边偷情正好被妻子朋友发现的氛围是怎么回事啊？

“啊…谢谢你送我妻子回来，剩下的我来吧。”李东海率先打破僵局，再这样对视下去他整个人都尴尬的要蒸发掉了。  
“没事没事，那我就先走了，好好照顾她。”同事也眼色极快的离开。  
“快点帮我一起搬。”李东海头也没抬的指挥李赫宰做事，醉酒的人格外重些也格外不听话些，没多个人帮忙还真的不行，抓手她就把另一只手也搭上来，搂腰她就扭着不让搂，抓脚她就挣扎踹着不让抓，等两人把李意搬进卧室的时候竟都出了一层薄汗。  
“东海哥，我忘记说了，喊我帮忙要报酬的。”  
李东海见李赫宰那样，就知道他没按什么好心，臭小子帮个忙还要报酬。  
“说吧。”  
“我过会儿再要，东海哥只要答应我就行。”  
“嗯，答应你。”

李东海现在懒得和李赫宰贫嘴，李意还躺在卧室，得给她煮醒酒汤。这下李赫宰不乐意了，见李东海不理自己一个大活人，索性去厨房直接后背抱上李东海。  
李东海忙活着切东西，没空理他，扭着身子叫李赫宰别闹。  
“东海哥，我现在就想要报酬。”说罢不等李东海回复，直接伸手解开李东海皮带，后背抱的姿势也让李赫宰解李东海裤子的速度更快些。  
李东海吓得菜刀差点拿不稳，“你疯了，李意还在卧室，要是被她听到了怎么办？”他赶忙伸手去按李赫宰即将伸进内裤的手，转过身和李赫宰说话。  
“原来东海哥担心的是声音，我还担心你不愿意和我做呢，这个就是我要的报酬，我不管，东海哥要答应我。”

耍赖皮的样子看的李东海想打他。

“至于声音嘛，那个哥哥控制一下就好了嘛。”李赫宰捧起李东海脸亲一下他的嘴巴哄他，手也控制不住的在李东海身上摸来摸去，隔着衣服顺着李东海紧实的肌肉线条反复抚摸，再慢慢移到侧腰一寸一寸的摸过去，李东海怕痒，被李赫宰摸的趴在他怀里直笑，李赫宰没理他，手不住的往上摸到他胸，反复揉捏着时不时轻轻刮一下乳头，李东海特别敏感，李赫宰轻轻刮几下他就控制不住轻颤起来。  
“哥哥怎么这么敏感。”  
“嗯…闭嘴，好痒…”  
李赫宰这才抬头看李东海，陷入情欲的李东海比平时更漂亮了，脸和脖子都是涨红的眼睛也是满眼的都是水雾，害羞着看李赫宰一眼更是直接把他看硬了。  
“哥哥做爱的时候怎么这么骚啊。”李赫宰退下李东海内裤把他翻过身，让他趴在台面上，自己也方便后入。  
“别…别说…”李东海没想到李赫宰在做爱的时候会说这么多话，被他的三言两语说的更是害羞，再加上自己背对着李赫宰，不知道他会做什么，也变得更加敏感起来。

李赫宰什么都没有做，他被李东海圆润的屁股和腰线吸引的移不开眼，李东海的皮肤是偏蜜色些的，性感又漂亮，李赫宰想，如果在屁股上面射满精液，看着它们慢慢滴落到地上，那一定漂亮的不行。

“哥哥是艺术品吧，哥哥好漂亮，不仅脸漂亮身子也是一等一的漂亮。”李赫宰边说着边把手往李东海后穴探，从兜里摸出润滑剂往李东海后穴倒，李东海是第一次用后面，他就着润滑，耐着性子慢慢给人做扩张。  
听到挤润滑剂声音的时候李东海惊讶回过头，“呀…呀…你什么时候带来的…嗯…好凉。”，这臭小子原来早就预谋已久了啊。  
“等会儿就热了，哥哥别着急。”等到扩张的差不多的时候，李赫宰早已满头大汗，李东海的后穴也是泛滥成灾，李赫宰用手轻轻拍两下正在收缩着的后穴，轻笑一声。  
“哥哥我进去了哦。”  
李东海趴在台面上感受李赫宰慢慢的顶进去，直到整根被后穴吃进去。第一次就是后入，深的要命也爽的要命，李赫宰在他身后缓慢抽插起来，一手按着李东海的小腹往自己身上贴，一手把李东海的手臂抓过来背在背上，李东海一下失去着力点，在李赫宰每次又深又重的挺进时，只能颤抖着身子仰起头来缓解。  
“嗯…啊…赫宰…不要…深了。”李东海被李赫宰顶的说话都断断续续的。  
“嗯？还要继续深啊…哥哥怎么这么贪心，都这么深了还嫌不够呢…”李东海心里大骂坏家伙故意曲解他的意思，嘴上却只能跟着李赫宰一起浮浮沉沉。

李赫宰抽插的速度越来越快，李东海的呻吟也是越来越娇。

“哥哥，嫂子还在卧室睡觉呢，你叫这么响，不怕把她叫醒吗？”李赫宰说着这句话刺激李东海时顺势用力往里一顶，激的李东海想呻吟出声，却又想着李赫宰的话顾及卧室还有人，只能咬住下唇试图降低声音，隐忍的样子实在是好不可怜。  
李赫宰就这后入操了一会儿，觉得不够似的把李东海转过来抱在身上，他俩全身都是汗，身上滑的李东海夹不住。李赫宰突然抱起李东海就往外走，每走一步就戳到李东海的敏感点一下，激的李东海忍不住低头在李赫宰肩膀上狠狠咬一口。  
“嘶…看来是我还不够努力啊，哥哥还有那么大劲。”  
“别…你要去哪…嗯…赫宰…”  
“去你老婆的房间门口操你。”  
“哥哥刚刚说妻子的时候我吃醋了，现在要惩罚你。”  
李东海阻止的话还没说出口，已经被李赫宰顶在门上开始抽插了。  
“嗯…混蛋…变态…”被顶在门上的瞬间李东海一下懵了，他不敢挣扎的太厉害怕李意醒来，嘴上骂着李赫宰却因为紧张刺激后穴也是紧紧吸着李赫宰不放松。  
“我是混蛋，那哥哥怎么被滚蛋操的这么舒服啊，连后穴都紧紧的吸着不放松，哥哥爽死了吧。”李赫宰一口一个哥哥的叫的李东海更害羞了，在仰头换气的一瞬间觉得年龄小可真好啊，腰好力气大。  
“叫出来，不叫出来我就开门在你老婆面前操你。”李赫宰见李东海一直忍着，心里竟不爽起来，一时插的也比刚刚更深了。  
“嗯…啊…变态…你…好爽…要…要射了…”李东海说出来的一瞬间直接射了出来，李赫宰没摸他，就靠着后穴自己射了。  
“原来哥哥要这样才能射啊，哥哥刚刚夹的可紧了。”李东海还在高潮的不应期里，李赫宰每插一下他都不住的抖一下，直到微凉的精液射在他后穴。  
李东海以为结束了，没想到李赫宰一点也不放过他，又把他抱到沙发上继续做，后来李东海实在是不行了，他只知道自己的呻吟自己听了都觉得淫荡，也不知道李意有没有听到，李赫宰插的特别狠，顶在他前列腺不住的磨凸起的点，李东海也不知道自己高潮了几次，最后晕过去前只觉得脖子传来尖锐的痛感。

李东海第二天醒来时李赫宰正抱着他睡觉，睡着的李赫宰又温顺的样子着实像大金毛，而在床上做爱的时候却凶狠的像只狼狗。  
“呸，表里不一的大变态。”李东海趁他还在睡觉小声骂他，昨晚被李赫宰搞的现在自己的腰快要疼死了，臭小子也不知道给他揉揉，一点也不体贴。  
见人还在睡觉，李东海也没有要叫醒他的意思，只是去卫生间看到自己脖子上的牙印时，一下没忍住冲出去一把揪起李赫宰的头发。  
“李赫宰！这他妈是哪只狗咬的？”李赫宰被李东海一下吼醒，迷迷糊糊看到李东海指着脖子上的牙印质问自己。  
昨晚李赫宰咬的狠，红印到现在都很明显。“啊…昨晚哥哥不是在我这里也咬了一个嘛，我就咬个情侣款，东海哥不介意吧？”李东海这下才想起来昨晚自己被李赫宰弄到受不了的时候，报复性的在他脖子上咬了一口。  
“那你…那你也不能这样啊！我怎么交代…”李东海这才后知后觉自己婚内出轨了，婚后李意一心扑在工作上，他没什么爱好每天都呆在家里，这段时间两人见面的时间都不及他和李赫宰呆在一起的时间长。  
从前他发现趣事都会分享给李意，自从李赫宰出现后便变成第一时间分享给李赫宰，李意常常忙的几乎不回他消息，而李赫宰却总是秒回他。

渐渐的，李东海发现李赫宰逐渐占据了他的内心，原本留给李意的位置，也逐渐被李赫宰所有，这个小他六岁的大男孩，一点一点的进入了李东海的世界。

李意早晨醒来的时候只看到床头放着一杯水，却不见李东海的影子，给他打电话那人也没接，她觉得有些奇怪但也没想太多，收拾一下自己便去上班了。  
只是上班时昨晚送她回来的同事见她一脸欲言又止的表情时，李意才觉得事情有点不对。往常自己喝醉了李东海会给她煮醒酒汤，会贴心的帮她换衣服，早晨床头也会放上一杯蜂蜜水，而今天什么都没有，只有一杯白水。

“那个…意姐，你和东海哥…还好吧。”  
“这话怎么说？”  
同事在心里疯狂抓狂，我总不能直接告诉你，你老公昨晚在隔壁和帅气的小奶狗偷情吧。  
“就是，昨晚东海哥是从对门出来接你的，后面还跟着一个男生，两个人面色都…”  
李意在职场上特别强势，对同事也很严肃认真，这会儿她同事正边看她脸色边说话。  
“知道了。”李意表面上回答的平静，实际心里早就乱作一团，这些天她总觉得李东海有些反常，这下全部都有了答案。

“嗯，赫宰，轻点…”李东海不知道自己怎么又和李赫宰缠在一起，明明昨晚刚做过，这人怎么这么欲求不满？  
“哥哥，我带你去看个好玩的。”李赫宰起身把李东海抱到监控室，把他放在桌子上坐好。  
“哥哥，扭头看看。”李东海听话扭头，显示屏里安装在门口的监控直直的对着他自己家门口，李赫宰门口倒是只照到一点点。  
“东海哥，你不知道我有多想要你…”李赫宰一边说着一边把李东海的双腿分开，再次顶进去慢慢抽插起来。  
“嗯…快点…痒…”李东海本来就被他挑起情欲，这样缓慢的抽插根本缓解不了，他后穴痒的要命，见李赫宰一直不随他意，只好自己前后扭腰去缓解。  
“哥哥原来这么想要啊，对了，差点忘记告诉哥哥。”  
“我天天都在监控室看哥哥回家。”  
“哥哥买菜回家的样子，健身回家的样子，哥哥圆润的屁股，漂亮的腰线，还有好看的胸肌。”  
“每时每刻都在勾引我。”  
李赫宰说完没给李东海一点缓冲时间，更加快速的挺进去。  
“嫂子回来了，在敲我家门…”李赫宰最后射出来时，盯着显示屏对李东海说。  
李意回来了，这时候她回来干什么？李东海紧张的全身都紧绷起来，挣扎的想从桌子上下去。  
“干嘛去，你就打算这样去见她吗？”李东海这才低头看自己，整个人乱糟糟的，内裤也要掉不掉的半挂在脚踝，下半身被李赫宰弄的乱糟糟不说，脖子这还有大大小小刺眼的吻痕和牙印。  
“哥哥，你相信我，我去开门，不会搞砸的，好不好？”李赫宰双手搭在李东海肩膀上，弯下腰和他脸对脸，试图让李东海放松下来，随后李东海被李赫宰推去浴室洗澡，李赫宰低下头把脑袋贴在李东海后背上，嘴里还嘟囔着要李东海相信自己的话。  
“好好好，我信你。”

待李赫宰吹着口哨去开门时，门外的李意早已敲门到不耐烦。她刚回家看过，李东海不在家，不出意外就是在对门呆着。  
“姐姐，有什么事吗？”李赫宰在开门后还和李意装傻着玩。  
“别装傻，东海是不是在你那。”李意在职场上是直来直往，面对感情更是这样，她向来心里有什么嘴上就说什么。  
李意突然注意到李赫宰脖子上的牙印，实在是太刺眼了，于是开口便是嘲讽，“看来你的性生活很激烈啊。”  
“什么？姐姐怎么连我的私生活都要过问？”李赫宰还在装傻，其实他就是想看看李意在面对这般情况时，会做何反应。  
“进来吧。”李东海不知道什么时候洗好出来，站在李赫宰后面淡淡说道。他穿着李赫宰的卫衣，他骨架不及李赫宰大，穿上他的卫衣显得他更是小小一只了。

李意看到李东海脖子上和李赫宰位置差不多的牙印，一下爆炸了。  
“李东海，你什么意思？你就这样把我绿了吗？”李意站起来把手指到李东海鼻子前说话，她气的脸都红了。  
“你知道的，我们没感情。”  
“这段婚姻只不过是相亲和双方家庭催促的压力下，被迫产生的产物罢了。”  
“也是你叫我不要当真的，现在你怎么自己当真了？”  
“我会净身出户，就当补偿你。”

李东海说完这些话后长舒一口气，和李意结婚一年来他从没碰过她，唯一一次接吻也是在李赫宰面前。和不相爱的人结婚一直像一根刺般扎在心口，长辈们都说结婚时间长了，就是找个人搭伙过日子，但李东海不想。  
于是在遇到李赫宰后，他奋不顾身奔向了李赫宰，和李赫宰在一起时李东海常会忘记自己已经结婚了，也常会记着自己已经结婚，从而产生愧疚感。不过也只有和李赫宰在一起时，李东海才能感受到，原来和互相喜欢的人在一起是这样的感觉，而不是经常的独自吃饭和背靠背的睡觉。

一直找不到方法拔出的尖刺，如今找到方法拔出，李东海一下舒心了不少。

“赫宰，送客吧。”

待李意走后李赫宰才问他。  
“你和她只接过一次吻吗？”小孩眼睛亮亮的，瞧的李东海伸手点他鼻子。  
“还没和你在一起时的次数多。”

END感谢观看  
————————————————————————————


End file.
